The Jealous Type
by KruezTexture
Summary: (A Promise to Break) It's Takao's birthday and Rei has a plan to get Kai to admit his feelings. It invovles but one word. Jealousy. KaTy smidges of ReiMax if you squint!


This fanfic I started in school and ended the following period, although the make-out scene at the bottom was added in. Tee hee. - 'The Jealous Type' is a gift for my bestest friend Sango whose birthday was today. She's a die hard KaiTakao fan so I wrote this _all_ for her! Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!

Title: The Jealous Type

Authoress: Andria/Leon, Ms KruezTexture

Secondary Title: A Promise To Break

Genre: Fluff, **_jealousy_**, romance, SLASH!

Rating: T for the er, underaged rinking, profanity in one part and the slipping of fingertips under shirts.

Note: If you don't like slash, deal with it and leave. 

Disclaimer:

'I don't own beyblade

And if I did I'm sure Sango would kill me

For she loves it more than cherades

And I have much left to see

If I could own a single one

Of characters from the plot

It would have to be Brooklyn for

He reminds me of an ink blot!'

_**Baring my soul.**_

_**Watch the exchange of kind, cool words**_

_**Melt the faces of my earth**_

_**Tear apart the single chance**_

_**The ghostly breath that holds the world**_

_**Melting all conformity**_

_**Break the faith like it was plastic**_

_**Burning into flaming profanity**_

_**You can hear the desperate heart ache**_

The Jealous Type - _A Promise to Break_

Today was Takao's birthday and that was precisely why Kai Hiwatari was angry with himself. He had actually thought of buying the brat a present! The brat with whom he was completely in love with, that is.

The young Hiwatari could hardly believe he had even thought of telling Takao Kinomiya about his feelings. The blue-haired boy would be disgusted and taken aback by the odd emotions Kai sometimes found himself feeling.

But _really_ he couldn't stop them. And so he swore that he would seldom tell Takao of his new, erm, attraction. Ever. That is until Max and Rei came along. They knocked politely on his door until he could feel his ears hurting.

Finally, Rei just kicked the door in. "Kai Hiwatari get your ass up and off the floor this minute!"

Max shook his blonde head in agreement. "Kai, Kai, Kai. Today is the day you, my dear sir, are going to tell a certain birthday boy just how you feel about them."

God, Kai didn't even know_ how they knew_, he had kept it very quiet and tried not to make his stares obvious. The Russian boy rolled his eyes and slumped over on his black-covered bed. Rei narrowed his oriental-slanted eyed and kicked the side of Kai's bed.

Now, the stoic boy groaned and flopped over, rolling off the mattress and onto the hard wood floor. "Kai Hiwatari get's up for Kinomiya's birthday but he certainly does not tell that same birthday boy he loves him, as well."

He said in an irritated tone. Rei Kon rolled his eyes but Max jumped up and down with a grin. "So you admit it?

You love him, you love him!"

The red-eyed one arched a brow at the other asian. "I thought you got him past this stage?" Rei ruffled Max's hair affectionately.

"Me too."

10 minutes later at the Granger Household-

Takao Kinomiya shoved an entire pancake down his throat before cleaning off his white plate. He skipped out of the Kinomiya dojo and over to the new apartment Rei and Max shared.

He had bought one himself for his birthday but today he had dropped by to see his grandfather. As he stepped up to the door, the blonde swung the door open, revealing himself and Rei before smiling.

"Happy birthday Tyson!" Kai wasn't far behind with the usual scowl across his face. Rei grinned. "We've decided what to do for this special occasion and it's all paid for!"

He pointed his index finger towards the sky in a comical way, muttering something about 'vanquishing'. "We're going clubbing!" Takao's **violet** eyes brightened suddenly and Kai snapped to attention. "Really?" The short Kinomiya asked.

"Reeeeaaally?"

At zee club-

Takao Kinomiya looked better then he ever had before, in his _entire life_. This wasn't helping a young Hiwatari at all but it was making Rei and Max's mission a whole lot easier.

They had borrowed the tightest pair of black pants Hiromi had while she was out with Kyouju. And oh did the violet-eyed boy look fabulous in it.

It was tight against every curve of his thin lower body and looked fabulous against the button down violet shirt he was wearing. The material of the shirt clung to Takao like a second skin but it was soft.

As the pony-tailed boy had walked out of the room he was changing in, Kai couldn't help but let his jaw drop. It was uncontrollable.

Of course Max and Rei had a plan to make Kai admit himself. And of course they knew Kai got jealous _very_ easily. At the current time the Hiwatari heir was drinking by the bar and Takao was bouncing happily beside him.

"We have to do something about them!" Max whispered in the Chinese boy's ear. The dark haired one nodded. "I know Maxie. I've got a plan." The smirk across his pale face was a bit scary.

From behind the boy grabbed Takao and pulled him onto the dance floor. Then he threw a blonde girl into the startled boy's arms, even though he knew Takao wasn't interested in any girl.

He wanted _Kai_.

The blonde flashed the blue-haired boy a lipstick-filled smile. "Let's dance.." She coaxed easily with a honey dripping voice. At first the bluenette looked scared but he eventually just gave into the frightening smile and began to move his tanned body to the rhythm.

The plan began as Takao's shirt began to ride up as he danced. A bit of his tan stomach peered out and the drinking boy licked his lips, subconciously.

Kai Hiwatari twitched with annoyance as he watched the shining couple on the dance floor.

'Damn her! Stealing my Takao without permission.'

He let out a growl before he could stop himself.

'Calm down Kai..' He thought taking in a deep breath and sighing. The girl with Tyson began to dance much closer to his body. Kai's grip on his beer (Underaged drinking! You wouldn't Kai:;evil smile:) tightened noticably.

Takao laughed suddenly and put his hands on the female's shoulders, enjoying the fun whilst he could. The beer glass shattered into a million peioces, Max gasped and Rei Kon smirked. This was too much fun.

A vein pulsed on the Russian boy's forehead and his red eyes slanted down. Takao was still dancing with a bright grin as Kai stood quickly and marched over to the spot where the two were dancing.

The light's of the club hurt his crimson eyes, shining down so brightly when he didn't want or need them to. Takao looked up surprised as Kai grabbed his hands and pulled him away from the blonde girl, hissing.

She sneered and stomped off.

"What the hell Whazzat?" Tyson asked with an angry expression, the other looked befuddled. "I..." Kai blinked as if just realizing what he had just done. "I...oh fuck."

Takao barely winced at the profanity as he was still fuming. "Why did you do that! I was having fun!" Crimson eyes flashed. "You can't honestly tell me you liked that girl?"

The younger boy frowned. "What the hell does it matter to you?" He shot back. Kai was caught off guard and now utterly confused with himself. This the other boy took in as Kai rarely showed emotion.

"I can't stand seeing you with that girl!" Kai yelled finally shocked with even his own words. Takao blinked for a second. "N-nani? Why, Kai?"

The elder boy closed his eyes and looked at the floor.

"Because I'm wishing I was in her place, instead."

A pink tint fluttered across Kai's cheeks and he turned to leave but someone grabbed his arm.

"D-do you mean that?" Takao's eyes looked like they could burst out of his head. Kai rolled his own eyes. "No, I'm just saying it because I'm a **real joker**."

Takao jumped up suddenly and caught Kai in a hug.

"I was wishing you were that girl too."

He whispered into Kai's shoulder, breath hot on the open skin bared from the Hiwatari's tank top. Kai's red eyes stayed wide for a moment before he let them close again.

"I love you, Takao."

In answer the bluenette squeezed him tighter and nuzzled his cheek softly. "Me too. Even if you are the jealous type." To this Kai growled. Whatever happened to that promise Kai made himself, he didn't regret breaking it very much.

All Kai knew was whatever happened later on it was the best experience of his life. Takao begged him to come back to the younger's new apartment after they departed from the club.

After being inside for no mroe then two minutes, Tyson had a pleading look in his eyes.

"I know this is a lot to ask but Kai...can you please kiss me?"

When he received no answer he winced.

"Just once?"

It was a witsful tone. The next thing the bluenette knew he was shoved up against a wall with a longer body draped over his. "It's about time you asked."

His newfound love spoke in an irritated voice. Hot, moist lips found their way over to Takao's and the younger boy melted at the feeling of warmth that formulated in his tummy.

He ran his fingers through Kai's hair, making a noise in the back of his throat. Kai's tongue tipped over the chapped lips of his Takao making the violet-eyed boy gasp with delight. Which was obviously an entrance for the tongue.

Kai's fingertips made their was up Tyson's shirt, enjoying the soft touch as he tasted the boy's mouth. Chocolate and mint. And the lips that Kai claimed that day, were never to be claimed by anyone else.

What a promise to break.

_Finis_

_**Rippings flesh from the soul**_

_**Tear apart the hopeless silence**_

_**Changing minds unwhole**_

_**Pull the bark from the cold, steel bodies**_

_**Bleeding the life away**_

_**Always have this tragic memory**_

_**Down to the haunted essay**_

You'll notice I skipped from Takao to Tyson a lot and I really don't know what Takao would taste like. I wish I did though. - This is my first Beyblade fic. so wish me luck! It wasn't very good in my opinion and I better get started on the new chapters for 'Vinegar Shower' and 'Enigmatic.' I'm trying to keep those two top priority. There might be a sequal to this fic, centering around Rei and Max and maybe some of Kyouju.

Toodle-A -Ooo!

Andria/Leon


End file.
